Just the girl im lookin for
by 1heart1love1life
Summary: NILEY Jake is abusing Miley... Can Nick make her believe she's worth so much more? Can Nick make her see she deserves more?... And can Nick make her see he deserves happiness and she is the key to it? stay tuned...r
1. lifes what you make it Hannah

"Life's what you make it so let's make it Rock! Lets make it rock! Let's celebrate it, so come on, come on. You decide, cuz' life's what you make it!" Hannah finished her last song for the night and the crowd is went wild.

"Thank you, thanks so much guys." Hannah smiled "Now give it up for yourselves! You guys are an awesome crowd. I love you all. And to all a good night." And with that Hannah walked off stage.

As soon as she stepped backstage Lola and Mike Stand came and gave her a hug.

"Wow. I don't know what got into you tonight" Lola said "But you sang your butt off!"

Hannah knew exactly why she was stellar tonight the Jonas brothers were sitting in the front row. Nick never took his eyes from her. And strangely she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Which was very weird, seeing that her boyfriend of 6 months, Jake Ryan, had been sitting right next to him!

Hannah walked into her dressing room, and quickly changed into comfortable clothes. Now Miley was sitting at her dresser when she heard Lola say "EEEEEPP!" Which let Miley know that the Jonas Brothers were asking for Hannah. So Miley quickly threw her wig on and walked out with a kool aid smile.

"Hey guys how's everything been going?" Hannah asked.

"Great." Said Kevin because Nick was to busy drooling over Hannah and Joe was drooling over Lola.

After an awkward silence Hannah reached out to give them hugs. But as she reached for Nick, Jake came back stage and grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her into a corner and said something like "You better get your…." All that was heard from Hannah was crying and when she came back to talk to the group, everyone except her let out an involuntary gasp.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Ok so it's my first fanfic…go easy on me

Be nice 3 review

!heart!luv!life


	2. the ghost of you

**Nick POV**

That lowlife put his hands on Hannah! How dare he?

We were giving hugs when he came up and grabbed her hand and pushed her into a corner. All we heard was crying. Next thing I know Hannah was walking back to us with a HUGE red mark on her face! By the way she acted I can tell that was not the first time.

"Earth to Nick." Hannah said.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said knowing I had completely zoned out.

Hannah said" You guys are spending the night, right?"

" Yeah."

"Okay well Lola is gonna stay the night too. Is that cool with everyone?"

Hannah received a chorus of "Sure."

"Alright then lets head home"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Miley's POV**

In the Limo I sat across from Lilly who was sitting next to Joe. Kevin was knocked out on the far side and Nick sat by me.

"Lola we should play a game!" I said.

"okay?" she said, her tone asked me what game.

"Well we're here." Nick said looking out the window.

Something was bothering him, and I wanted to be there for him so I gave Lilly the key to the house and I asked Nick if I could speak with him.

" Is something on your mind?" I asked him. When he didn't say anything I continued "Because it seems as though you have something on your mind." I said

"Actually yeah Miley there is something I want to ask you." Nick says.

"I say ok shoot."

"How long has Jake been hitting on you?" Nick asked me.

" 3 months minimum 5 tops."I respond with no emotion whatsoever.

"And why are you still with him?"

"Well he says he loves me." I offer up the only answer I know how to give.

"THAT'S BULL...that's bs and you and I both know it Miles."He took a deep breath. "LOVE is not …WELL ITS JUST NOT THAT OK." Nick said his anger returning.

" I know Nick, I know."

"How long do you plan on staying?"

" I don't know" I said as I got up and ran into the house straight up the stairs and to my room.


	3. Joga

Hey all just 2 quick thank you's and a quick comment

THANKS TO bETOniT AND PUNETTE101 FOR THE REVIEWS ( And punette101 you'll find out in the next chapter how he knows her secret)

**Nicks POV**

After Miley ran into the house I just sat there thinking about when I first met when I met the love of my life. When I met Miley.

_**FLASH BACK**_

We , meaning Kevin, Joe , and I, were in the studio recording when Hannah burst in.

All I remember thinking is "God, she's beautiful." And racing towards the door.

_**END **__**FLASH BACK**_-

I don't think I'll ever forget that day.

I walked into the house went up the stairs and into Miley's bedroom.

"Miles?" I asked knowing in there somewhere. "Miles, I know you in here."

I thought of the one place a girl goes for comfort. The mall. Since Miles closet was basically a mall I walked in her closet and around till I found her by her shoes on the floor crying.

"Go away, Nick." She said."I really can't deal with it right now."

"I know you don't want to right now. And for now you don't have to. But eventually we will, but right now im gonna let it go,ok?"

"Ok."

After a little silence that was needed I suggested we go down stairs and see what the others were doing. They were getting ready to watch "The Incredibles". Miley and I settled into the love seat and threw a blanket over ourselves. It felt good to hold her like this . We were having a nice time, but of course the doorbell had to ring and HE had to be on the other side of the door. When we didn't answer it, he said "Miley I know you're in there. And if you don't answer this door I'm going to beat the hell out of you when the first opportunity presents itself."

I guess Miley decided she'd go an answer it because she motioned for me to let go. I shook my head and held her tight.

There was no way I was letting her go. Not when I knew who, rather what was waiting for her.


	4. remember the time

**Mileys P.O.V**

I woke up in Nicks arms and I couldn't help the shy smile on my face. I tried to get up without disturbing him, but his arms were still holding me tight. If it wasn't for the fact that I had to pee really bad , I probably would've snuggled up to him, forgot about my worries, and went back to sleep.

But I had to pee really bad, so instead I whispered in Nicks ear "Nicki." I said trying wake him up.

"Yeah,babe?" he asks me. My heart skips a beat. Nick always calls me babe when he's tired.I've never corrected him because I like hearing it.

"Can you let me go, I have to use the restroom."

He whined. I mean literally whined. And it was cute. " I don't want you to go."

"Nick!" I whisper/shouted.

"Ok five minutes," he said letting go of me. "But if your not back in five, I'm gonna come and get you."

So I purposely took 5 minutes and 45 seconds to use the restroom. Sure enough by the time I came out Nick was walking into my room and towards my bathroom.

"You took too long." he said as we both climbed into my bed and got under the covers.

"I know I did." I said turning on my side so that I was facing him. He imiediatley caught my meaning and tickled me. I laughed so much he had to stop. After I caught my breath I said "Remember when you found out I was really Miley and Hannah?"

"I will never forget it." He said as tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

_** Flash back**_

I was in our, the JoBros and my, hotel room and I had just took off my wig because I thought I was alone.

But I wasn't.

Nick came out of his room and saw me AND the wig in my hand.

"Sweet Niblets" I said with the deer in headlights look.

After about 5 minutes of silence Nick said "Sooooo are you you gonna tell me what's going on?" I looked him straight in the eyes and said "Yes I am because I trust you..." after I finished telling him everything he and I settled down and watched a movie, we cuddled and went to sleep.

_**END FLASHBACK **_

"You should've seen yoursleve when I saw you and the wig."

" Shut up Nick" I say with a huge smile on my face and a hint of laughter in my voice.

" That was three years ago. Now we're gonna be seniors in a couple of months!" I say.

"I know." He says and kisses my cheek "Now go to sleep Miles."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

So wat d'ya think Please review .


	5. BAD HABBIT

**Nicks POV**

Miley must've been having a bad dream, because she was kicking and flinching

And the sounds she made gave it all away. Finally I decided I had to wake her up.

"Miley" I said. And I shook her till she woke up.

"Nick?" she said and hugged me as if, if she let go the world would end.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to go." She said .

I looked at her like she was crazy. " WHAT do YOU maen YOU HAVE to GO?"I say.

"I have to go see Jake." She said and with that she was out the door.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

She returned later that day, and she looked worst. Miles came in. We all stopped to look at her. I told everyone what happened this morning. She, however, didn't acknowledge us. She walked straight past us, up the stairs, and a couple of seconds later we heard the door slam shut.

I got on aim because I got the message loud and clear. She didn't want to be bothered. But I wanted her to know the cool news.

**NJ1073**- u ok?

**SmileyMiley700**- sure

**NJ1073**- ok well we're about to leave, ok?

Her reply never came. And she signed off aim.

I walked upstairs and there she was on the bed bandaging her bloody black and blue bruises above her elbow. I stood there, completely pissed off. Why was she letting this happen?

"Come here Miles." She came. I gave her hug. "We're your new next door neighbors and my room is right across from yours, if you need me just call. See ya later Miles."

I walked out of her room. With one mission. I was going to see Jake.


	6. The Start of Something New

**Miley's POV**

When I woke up this morning there was a moving truck outside.

"That's strange. I had a dream that The Jonas family was our new next door neighbors." I muttered as I made my way to the bathroom.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Miley." My dad called from downstairs. "Come down here."

I walk down stairs, I looked cute if I say so myself. I was rocking my black skinny jeans,

Pink lollipop shirt, a black zip up jacket, with my pink air forces.

"We have new neighbors" My dad says stating the obvious. "I want you to go over and give them these cookies."

I take the cookies and walk out the door. Once get next door I knock on the door and to my horror and relief there stood Nick Jonas. The Nick Jonas I've loved ever since I laid eyes on him. Only he seemed a bit stand offish.

"Hey Miley." Nick said as he kept his distance.

"Hey Nick." I said.

We just stood there staring each other down as if it was the thing to do.

"Oh! Um my dad, he wanted me to give these to our new neighbors. Which would be you. So here" I said as I finally handed the cookies over to Nick.

"Thanks." He said.

"Okay then" I said.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Later on that evening there was a knock on the door. I was by myself and I wish I hadn't , so I answered it. When I opened it I wished I hadn't .


	7. Can you feel the Love

It was Jake.

"Hello Miley." He said and by the sound of his voice I knew he was about to beat me. "You didn't call me today." He started coming towards me.

"I was bus-" before I could finish he slapped the taste out of my mouth. And I was on the ground.

"You just love to get me angry don't you Miley" he said as he picked me up. And punched me in my stomach causing me to fall back down again.

When he picked me up again, I begged "Jake Stop. Please. Please stop!" He slapped me and grabbed me by my throat.

"Shut up! I'll stop. When I'm good and ready."

He beat me and beat me and kept his word he didn't stop till he was tired and that took him ten minutes.

"Now give me kiss so I can go." He said. I did as I was told and he left.

I got on my shoes and my jacket and I walked out of my house. I figured I'd go to the park but Nick saw me and said hi, I kept walking. He caught up to me.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Nicks POV**

I was outside watching the sunset when I noticed a hooded figure, as she passed I noticed it was Miley so I said " Hi Miley". She didn't even nod her head she just kept walking as if she didn't hear. So I ran up to her and said "What's wrong?"

It was then I noticed she was shaking and sniffing. I knew exactly what was wrong. I didn't want to but I had to come to terms that the girl of my dreams was her boyfriends punching bag. So I lifted her head up to not only find tears streaming down her face, but blood as well.

I was so pissed. It took Kevin and Joe to talk some sense into me the day I left Miley's house. I was a man on a mission. But they told me that the paps would eat the story alive. "Nick Jonas goes ape crazy on Jake Ryan." They didn't want that on the headline and I didn't want more stress on Miley.

"When?" was all I could manage to say.

" Ab..About…Fif….Fifteen minutes ago" She whispered , and it was barley audible.

"Come here." I said holding my arms out. She walked into my arms, and the waterworks began . All the while I held her close to me whispering words of comfort.

After she was all cried out, she asked a question that made my heart leap.

"Nick, I know this is really sudden but can I spend the night?" she said looking nervous. "I don't know why but you make me feel safe."

"Sure Miles. But lets go get you cleaned up. Get you some clothes and leave a note for your dad."


	8. Hold on

**Miley's P.O.V**

Nick and I had just finished "She's the Man." It was our fifth movie and it was going on one o'clock. I settled on the pillow that was on the floor. And grabbed the extra cover Nick got out for me.

"Getting sleepy." He said to me.

"Same here." I said with a smile.

Nick smiled back and grabbed his pillow and comforter off the bed and came to lay down next to me.

"Night Nick." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Night Miss. Montana." He said.

I laugh at him and slowly but surely drift off to sleep.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

I woke up to the sound of Nick's snoring. It's adorable. And then all of a sudden as if he knew I was listening he got quiet. I bursted out laughing. Nick opened his eyes and looked at me, like I was crazy. I tried to muffle my laughs and failed miserably.

"Your oh so very cute when you're sleep." I said half explaining my laughter. I chuckled lightly.

Nick looked at me as if he could see right through me. Then he said in a groggily voice "I was snoring, right?"

"Uh, no." I said smiling.

"Don't lie Miles," he said giving me the 'cut- it- out' smile. "It isn't becoming of you."

"Okay you were snoring," I said but quickly added "but it was so adorable."

"Mm-hmm." he said getting up. " C'mon, I'll make you breakfast."

I got up and followed him downstairs. Once in the kitchen he tells me have a seat at the island. I do. He pulled down two bowls then said "Madame, on today's menu all we have is the special. So what will it be?" he asked.

"Well there's just so many choices, it's just so…so overwhelming." I said looking distressed over the 'menu'. "Well I guess I'll have to go with the special."

"Excellent choice, Madame." Nick said leaning over the counter and he winked at me. "2 specials coming right up."

After a few minutes he sat down in front of me with a bowl full of honey nut cherrios and Lucky Charms. I smiled. This is my favorite cereal. As I began eating I wondered how he knew then I remembered he saw me eat them every day when we were on tour.

"So is the special to your liking Madame?" Nick asked smiling at me.

"It is, sir. Its actually one of my favorites." I said my smile growing by the moment.

"Wow isn't that a coincidence?" he said and winked at me.

"Yeah." I said.


	9. Please Be Mine

**Miley's POV**

After breakfast Nick and I were sitting in his room making ha-ha's, more formally known as making jokes, and bored as all get out.

"Nick I have an idea." I said randomly. I started bouncing up and down while looking at him. Gosh he's beautiful.

"Okay?" Nick said looking at me, waiting for my idea.

"Me, you, Joe, Lilly, Kevin, and Oliver should go to the beach!"

"That actually sounds like a good idea."

I stuck my tongue out at him, pulled out my phone, and dial Lils to three way Ollie.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Nicks POV**

"So it's been three hours and you still haven't hit the water Miles..." I said to Miley as I sat down next to her on her

beach towel.

"I know." She said all of a sudden very interested in the sand.

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, just not really into showing off my bruises. You're the only one who truly knows about the abuse." Her eyes got watery.

"Oh." I said absolutely ready to kill Jake Ryan, the idiot. "You've got to end it Miley, now."

"Don't you think I know that. Huh? You think I like being abused? Do you? Ok, yes I've put up with it this long. But if I break up with him there is a huge possibility he will come after me still. And I'm just…so scared. I go to sleep , I wake up late night or early in the morning only to wake up in a cold sweat a few hours later. When I wake up im still scared. All through out the day I'm constantly watching my back because I know that he's watching. Somehow, someway he's always watching. So yes Nick I do need to end it. But it's a loose-loose situation for me. So I might as well keep him happy, well kind of happy."

"So basically what you're saying is that you'd rather stay in the relationship and keep him happy, over removing yourself from the relationship and being happy yourself. Wow,that really makes a lot of sense Miley."

"Whatever Nick. I'm just saying that I'd rather keep him happy than…"

"Than keep yourself happy." I looked at her with probably too much intensity in my eyes "Your self esteem is that low? I'm sorry but that makes no sense. Miley You deserve much more babygirl, so much more. Why cant you see that?"

_they come and go_

_but they don't know_

_that you are my beautiful_

"Sometimes I think that this is what I deserve Nick. I just don't know what I did so bad."

_I try to come closer with you_

_But they all say we wont make it through._

"That's sad because I deserve you. And you deserve someone who can and will love and treat you right, and that someone is me Miley." I got up and walked away.

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that its better _

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you _

_I will be right there for you_

_Till the end_

_The end of time _

_Please be mine._


	10. Peace of Mind

Sorry guys a lot of drama going on in my life however I'm pulling my way through it…

Ok so just for clearance for the people who are having trouble making the connection with the chapters this is after the beach, Miley just finished her concert and is sulking .

**Miley's pov**

"_God I'm so stupid, how come you never noticed him? Then you wouldn't be in this situation and Jake wouldn't be a problem and life would be so much better. Secretly I've always loved Nick and God knows I still love him."_

"HANNAH?!" Lola screamed.

I jumped about 2 feet into the air.

"Your dad said its time to go." I nodded my head. She stared at me for a while and finally asked "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, but I honestly don't feel like talking about it." I said then I looked at her rejected face . I got up and wrapped my arm through hers and said "Tell you later"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Joe's POV**

"Nick for the fifth time, what's wrong?" I asked and before he could open his mouth I added "and don't tell me nothing's wrong."

"Joe I don't want to talk about it alright?" Nick said in a funky attitude.

"Dude whatever it is just call Miley and talk it out and things will be better."

"Whatever Joe. get it out of my ROOM!"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Miley's POV**

Lilly left a while ago. I was sitting in my room when a sudden wave of depression swept over me. So I decided I should get some fresh air. So there I was on my roof just sitting and crying. Just crying and sitting.

Then I started to think about Jake and all the pain and hurt he's inflicted upon me. And all I could do is cry. I cried my hardest.

_I gotta find peace of mind_

_I gotta find peace of mind_

_He says its impossible_

_But I know its possible_

_He says there's no me without him_

_Please help me forget about him_

_He takes all my energy_

_Trapped in my memory_

_Constantly holding me_

_Constantly holding me_

I just don't understand what on earth I did to be put in this type of situation. I'm a good person. I obey my father, put up with Jackson and I love him. I have great friends that I'm a great friend to. I have great grades. A beautiful career. Why me? WHY ME?

_I need to tell you all,_

_All the pain he's caused…mm_

_I need to tell you all,_

_I'm undone because…mm_

_He says its impossible_

_But I know it's possible_

_He says its impossible without him _

_But I know its possible_

Then I began to think about Nick and how he's always been there for me always cared for me. Suddenly I saw how he's always looked at me. How he always showing me how he felt about me. And I knew something was there , but instead I went for a dead beat jive, who likes to use me as his punching bag. And all the while Nick was there showing me he loved me. I , I think I love him too.

_To finally be in love_

_And know the real meaning of _

_A lasting relationship _

_Not based on ownership_

All of a sudden it hit me all my sleepless nights and all my tears weren't because of Jake or his abuse it was because I was searching for a way out, a way to get to Nick.

_I trust every part of you_

…

_Coz all that you say_

_You do_

I had to get to Nick…at that second. I climbed down my patio and hopped the fence dividing my house from his. And climbed up his patio.

_You love me despite myself_

_Sometimes I,_

_I fight myself_

_I just cant believe that you_

_Would have anything to do _

_With someone so insecure_

_Someone so immature_

_"Ok you've got to tell him Miley… What the heck am I doing…. The right thing_." I muttered to myself.

I raised my fist to knock on his balcony door.

_Oh, you inspire me_

_To be the higher me_

_You make my desire pure_

_You make my desire pure_

_Just tell me what to say_

_I cant find the words to say_

_Please don't be mad with me _

_I have know identity _

_All that I've known is gone_

_All I was building on_

_I don't wanna walk with you_

_How do I talk to you_

Knock, Knock, Knock. And he opened the door and stared at me. All I could do was return the gesture.

_Touch my mouth with your hands_

_Touch my mouth with your hands_

_Oh I wanna understand _

_The meaning of your embrace_

_I know now I have to face_

_The temptation of my past_

_Please don't let me disgrace_

_Where my devotion lays_

He looked away and the tears cascade down my face with a passion.

_Now that I know the truth _

_Now that there's no excuse_

He looked back up and had tears in his eyes.

_Keeping me from your love_

_What was I thinking of?_

_Holding me from your love _

_What was I thinking of?_

I rushed to him and wrapped my arms around him and held him ….

_You __are__ my peace of mind_

_That old me is left behind _

_You are my peace of mind_

_That old me is let behind._

And I told him "I love you Nick. I know it took me awhile to let you know it, but you know now and I'm really sorry I just…."

Nick cut me off with a kiss.

A-N** ok so let me know what you think like I said im going through a lot of drama and this chapter is basically some of what I'm goin thru and how I would like it to end however my life's not a fairytale (not that this is one) and I definitely didn't write it, even though my actions write my story….this lovely song is by the beautiful and talented Lauryn Hill the name of the song is Peace of Mind….and as you can probably guess this song is what keeps me going…. Please review….I love you all 1heart1love1life aka Amber**


	11. Something More

a-n** Hey** **guys! How s everything? Well im doing ok a lil better **

**Nick POV**

Miley and I had been sitting on my patio since about 12:00 am, it's now 5:54. So there we were holding each other and falling asleep.

"Night Nicky I love you." I heard Miley say.

I didn't want to go to sleep, I was afraid this was all a dream. And when I woke up all I'll have is the memory of my dream, If that.

"Night Miles, I love you too."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Joe's POV**

So Lilly spent the night, on accident. We were watching a movie and she fell asleep. When she woke up she called her mom and told her she was staying. And I went over to her sat down and rocked her to sleep. And we fell asleep just like that.

So we woke up at about 9:00 and went upstairs hand in hand to try to talk Nick into telling Miley his feelings, and let her know that she was wanted.

Once we got upstairs we heard snoring, so we went into Nicks room but he wasn't in there; however his balcony door was open. So we walked over to the balcony as lo and behold there was Miley wrapped in Nicks embrace and they both were out like a light.

" Oh MY JONAS" Lilly squealed, and started jumping up and down causing Nick and Miley to wake up and jump two feet in the air.

"Um, what's going on here?" I asked with a knowing smirk on my face.

"It's exactly what it looks like." Nick said with a smile that didn't quite reach his ears "Right Miles?"

"Right Nicky!" she said with the exact smile on her face. Then her smile turned into my smirk "What's going on here?"

"Exactly what it looks like." I answer.

"Yep" said Lilly whose smile was huge.

"Oh My JONAS!" Lilly and Miley squealed running to each other colliding, hugging, and jumping up and down.

Nick and I started laughing and they stop.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that." They said together.

"It's cool." I said.

"Hey you guys want to hang out today?" Nick asked.

"Yes" the girls answered together.

" Well my baby has spoken for the both of us" I said.

"Awww." Miley cooed.

"Shut up" I joked around.

"Joey, shut don't go up prices do. So take my advice and shut up too." She joked back then stuck her tongue out at me.

"We should go and freshen up." Lilly said.

"Yeah," Miley said getting teary eyed.

"Well hurry up please. I don't want to miss you too much." Nick turns to Miley taking her in his arms and gave her a quick kiss.

I do the same with Lilly "That goes for you too, miss Lady."

She nodded her head and the tears began to fall.

"We'll be back in about two hours."

Then Nick said to Miley "If you need me or Joe just scream."

We all caught his meaning, yet she nodded and blew him a kiss then she and Lilly left the room.

As soon as we heard the front door close we started to dance around and do our happy dance. We'd finally told them how we feel and they feel the same way. TOTAL SCORE!

**A-N u know at to do Review please and thank you.**


	12. please dont go

_**Hey Guys I missed you. SO I know your probably want to know what took me so long. I'll tell you guys in the author note at end of the chapter…I figured you guys already waited long enough. SO this Chapter is the nighttime of the day in the chapter before…here we go.**_

**Nick POV**

"Shhh, Miley." I said holding her. "Stop crying my Love."

She had been sobbing for the last hour and a half. What was suppose to be the best day ever turned into one of the disturbing nights of our life.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_After the girls had changed we decided to go down to L.A. There we had great time. We came back around six. We decided to go to the beach where our trouble came._

_We were sitting and talking and being "lovey-dovey" the he showed up._

_Jake.( The Bastard)Showed.( The audacity of him to show his face. His disgusting face). Up.( Ugh)_

"_Miley get your but over here." He said, well screamed. "Now, slut. Right now."_

"_No Jake its over between us. Now please Leave."_

_He then walked over to me and my baby and yanked her by the arm. And next thing I knew she wasn't beside me anymore. He whispered something in her ear._

_I stood up ready to throw down. But before I could do anything a crying Miley was thrust into my arms._

_After that we all decided to go home, And we all ended up at my house with me and my baby in my room. And Joe and Lilly in his room._

**_End FLASHBACK_**

**Miley POV**

I sat on Nicks bed in his arms and just sobbed my heart out. And Nick just held me tight and told me everything's going to be alright. But he was wrong everything was wrong. After I what Jake ask me to do, wait, told me to do nothing would ever be right.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_We had had a great day, then Jake showed up and messed everything up._

_He yanked me up by the arm and told me I had 12 hours to break it off with Nick; or else he would hurt him far worse than what he had in store for me._

_Then he thrust me into Nicks arms and left._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

" Shhh, Miley" Nick said. "Stop crying my Love."

Then he said the words that made me crack. "Everything's is going to be alri"

I cut him off "No it won't Nick." I said removing myself from his strong embrace. And I stood up and faced him.

I took several deep breaths. " Nick, I love you with all my heart." I said as my tears for the third time that night cascaded down my face. "B-b-but we have, have to break up." Then I dropped to the floor and buried my face in my hands.

" Miley." Nick said, sitting next to me all of a sudden. "You don't want to do this. You don't want this. You don't want this to happen. Do you?"

"No baby. I never ever wanted this to happen." I said as my tears started to subside just because he put his arms around me. He was definitely not making it easy.

"Well then, where is this coming from?"

"Jake." He sighed. "He told me I had 12 hours to it off with you."

"And?"

"And he would hurt you if I didn't. I can't bear the thought of you being hurt. Let alone, hurt because of me."

"But I can take him baby." He said trying to make me laugh but in all seriousness.

"But he won't stop, Nick. He just wont stop." I said turning away from him.

"So what do you want to do baby?" He said turning me back towards him. "Hmm? You're just going to leave. Let him win again? No. Not this time. I wont let you." He meant every word he said, because he said it with raw emotion.

I had to turn away again.

"Please just answer me Miley, Just this one thing. Will you?"

"Yes." I said.

"You do love me right?"

"Of course Nick." I hopped up. "How can you even sit there and ask me that? What? Do you suddenly doubt" He cut me off with a kiss that was not only breathtaking but full of promises.

After we broke the kiss he said "Then let me protect you Miley. Let me love you." He picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the room and he put me down and cornered me on the wall. He held me and whispered in my ear "Just don't leave me baby. Just stay with me."

After about 7 minutes of us just holding each other we decided to go to Joe's room. He and Lilly were about to watch a movie. We asked if we could join them, and we were happily excepted. After talking about the situation at hand, we started the movie and there is where we fell asleep.

AN

YEAH. So tried to make this chapter longer did it work? I am so sorry for the long wait. Its just that school has been crazy and I've been in practices like crazy. And the week before the shows my Grammy passed and she was very near and dear to me. And last week was the shows. I really hope you guys enjoyed. Love you all.


	13. Anything for you

_**( A N) Im am so so so so sorry I know its been like forever this time it was just depression…. But Im gonna update it's the least I can do for you awesome people…so here we go**_

**Chapter 13- Anything for you**

**Miley's POV**

My eyes snapped open and I shot up to a sitting position causing Nick, who had his arms around me, to sit up and awake with me.

"Miley?" Nick asked.

I put my index finger up to my lips.

Then I tapped my ear twice as if to tell him "listen."

Nick's look of confusion changed to a look of protection. He points at me and then to the bed that Lilly and Joe are sleeping in. Then he pushed his hand forward gesturing near the wall.

I shook my head and pointed to myself and then I pointed to him and the I linked both my index fingers meaning "No, I'm going with you."

Nick then shook his head and pointed to his wrist, then once again points to the bed meaning, "No Miley, this is no time for an argument just get in the bed."

I nodded and climb in the bed near the wall. As I'm doing this Nick puts his hand over Joe's mouth and wakes him up. Nick put his index finger on his lips. Then taps his ear twice and then Joe wakes Lilly and does the same. Lilly got scared and huddled closer to me as we watched our men get dressed in all black and arm themselves with weapons, my favorite being the stainless steel bat . They then turned off the TV and turned off the lamp, they shut the blinds and closed the balcony and closed the balcony curtains.

Both Nick and Joe came over to give us hugs and a kiss. I looked in Nick's eyes and whispered "Please be careful baby. Please." He looked at me and said "Don't worry in about 10 minutes call the cops baby. Be brave."

With that Joe and Nick stood up.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Joe softly.

" It's Jake." Nick said.


	14. Eyes on Fire

**AHHHH here it is the long awaited fight scene… sorry that it took some years I kept procrastinating I've typed up like 3 different versions but im just gonna wing this one…**

**Chapter 14: Eyes on Fire**

**Nicks POV**

I silently crept downstairs and towards my mother and father's bed room. Joe was in the living room, "_hiding I'm pretty sure. I honestly pray this all turns out good. _

_Of course I'm not afraid of a few bruises but I have a really bad feeling about this._

_A really really bad feeling about this."_

I heard a thump upstairs followed by my baby's scream.

"_How in the world did he get pass me on the stairs?_

_God please let her be ok?" _

I dashed up the stairs faster than I ever had in my life and reached Joe's room in record time.

The sight in the room was quite horrific. Miley in Jake's arms hyperventilating and sobbing and Lilly trying to remain calm and show no fear.

"Let her go Jake." I stated in a firm voice full of hatred and authority.

Jake only smirked and said "She's mine Jonas, isn't that right babe?"

Miley winced but nodded her head none the less and sobbed harder.

Something wasn't right.

"Miley?" I asked feigning astonishment knowing she'd take the bait.

"Nick I'm so…so sorry" She replies and then winces and yelps in pain.

"Now Jonas if you would excuse me, Im going to escort my girl next door and tuck her in. And don't even think about sneaking over I got her under surveillance, make any wrong move and she's punished. Now goodnight." Jake said then he picked up the love of my life and carried her out the house down and into the next. I watched as he layed her in her bed and finally I turned away.

I sat on the bed Miley and I had been asleep in less than just 30 minutes ago. "I don't get it. Was this all just some sick joke to her. I love her for crying out loud and she just leaves me here with a broken heart. Well maybe she's better off with"—SLAP.

There stood Lilly red in the face and her chest heaving up and down.

She bent down to my eye level and said "He had her at knife point you jerk."

Wait was I talking out loud.

"Lilly I'm sorry. I didn't know." I say ashamed.

"Whatever Im going to check on her. And tend to her wounds. Anything you'd like me to tell her?" She said still a little upset.

"Yes please tell her I love her, and we will be together soon. Also text, no calls he'll be watching. And, oh yeah I love her."

" Ok." Lilly said and removed herself from the room.

5 minutes later I found myself laying down crushing the pillow Miley's head had rested on with silent tears falling down my face. Tears of sorrow. Tears of anger. And tears of relief. We have the real thing and it wasn't going anywhere. No time soon. No human on earth had the power to break it.


	15. Decode

**I must apologize again. This was my first story. I hit a writer's block and I just left the story hanging by the wayside. I hate when writers do that. But yet I did it to my faithful and dedicated reader's I really apologize. This will be the last chapter. It's time to bring this one to a close. My baby Is finished. But I still have 3 other old ones and my new one. So thank you for those who reviewed and supported. Here it is:**

It had been three months; three extremely long months.

It had gotten to the point where text messages were not enough. A glance of each other wasn't enough.

Sure they toured together. But if Jake thought that they even breathing intimately toward each other Miley received a beating.

Nick knew of the beatings but he didn't think he could do anything about it.

Miley, had taken to lying to Nick. She knew that he felt helpless. And his feeling helpless led him to feeling depressed and angry.

Hannah Montana and The Jonas Brothers were just told that they would be going on a world tour. Well more like the Jonas brothers. Hannah had yet to show up.

"Where is Hannah?" the stage director asked.

"I'm here." In walked a girl who looked nothing like Hannah to the people that knew Miley.

The Jo bros looked back and forth between the three of them. Joe, seeing where this was going opened his mouth to attempt to assure Nick that Miley was fine. However by the time he said the second word Nick was running out the door and the stage director screamed out "FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS JONAS, WHERE IS HE GOING NOW?"

Nick drove straight to Miley's. And did the two things he knew he had to do.

First he prayed.

Then he placed a call to Miley's Father and told him everything.

**10 years later**

It had been too late. The girl he truly loved lost her life because of the abuse of someone who never really loved her. Jake was sentenced to 15 to 25 years in jail but had tried a break out so his sentence was elevated to 45 years.

"Baby I'm home." Miley called out to Nick.

"I'm in the kitchen love."

Miley ran away to London and vowed never to return to the states. She wanted nothing to do with any reminder of Jake. She phoned Nick a year after the missing person report was reported and let him know she was alive and well. Nick hopped on the next thing smoking to London and reunited with Miley. Now unlike her, he visited the states.

Miley and Nick were married last year and were now expecting twins.

Life wasn't how he planned it. But he was happy, and more importantly so was she.


End file.
